Relena Torture Gone Wrong
by Lyssa1
Summary: Duo sets out to torture Relena but it goes wrong


Title: Relena Torture Gone Wrong  
Author: Lyssa  
Part: 1/1  
Warnings: Sick and Sadistic Torture, humor  
Disclaimers: Nope don't own 'em, wish I did but I don't  
Summary: Relena gets tortured but it doesn't turn out right  
Pairings: None  
Archive: Sure if you want just tell where  
C&C welcome  
  
  
Duo came bounding into the newest safe house the pilots relocated to after their last mission.   
  
"Yes! I can't believe I found some!" the widely grinning violet-eyed pilot said, "I thought they had all been destroyed long ago. I can finally get my revenge on the bi.. I mean the former Queen of the World."   
  
Evil maniacal laughter echoes thru the house as Deathscythe's pilot bounds up the stairs to the room he shares with Heero.   
  
"Now if I can only get Heero to do me a little favor." Duo says as he reaches his room.  
  
The soft clicking of a keyboard can be heard as he opens the door.  
  
"Heero can you do me a little favor?" the violet-eyed beauty asks.  
  
"No." Heero replies without looking up from his laptop.  
  
"Oh, come on Heero pleeeasssee." Duo pleads as he comes up behind the Prussian eyed pilot.  
  
"Omae O Korosu"   
  
A crafty look comes across Duo's face. "If you do this for me Heero, then I'll…" Duo whispers a few naughty but delightful things in store for his perfect soldier if he cooperates.  
  
Prussian eyes light up as Heero replies, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Kidnap Relena and bring her back here for me."  
  
"Nani?" replies a shocked Heero.  
  
"Don't worry Heero I won't kill her just make her uncomfortable."  
Smirks Duo "I'll raise the stakes by…" more naughty and delightful ideas are whispered into Hero's ear.  
  
"Ninmu ryoukai"  
  
The evil gleam comes back into Duo's eyes as Heero goes on his mission. ~Now I need to get every thing set up for our esteemed guest. ~ Once more maniacal laughter rings out as Shinigami gets things ready.  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Relena wakes tied to a chair in a small room with nothing but a large television in it.   
  
"Wh..Where am I?" questions the bi… err, blonde psychopath. "I demand to know who tied me up. You better let me go or my Heero will hurt you!"  
  
Bounding into the room Duo speaks to his captive in a cheerful voice. "Hi! Psycho!"  
  
"Duo you braided baka what are you doing?" glares Relena  
  
"Awww, don't be that way Relena I've a little entertainment planned for you. Enjoy!" Duo replies before leaving the room.  
  
After exiting the room Duo hits a button, which starts the entertainment. __________________________________________________________  
  
Inside the room the television screen comes to life. A purple dinosaur appears and starts to sing.  
  
"I love you, you love me we're a happy family…"  
  
Evil laughter floats upstairs as Duo rejoins his fellow pilots.  
  
"What have you been doing Duo?" Quatre asks his violet-eyed fellow pilot.  
  
"Oh, just entertaining a guest. I'll check back with our guest tomorrow."  
  
"Duo what?" Quatre begins to question, when Trowa puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head no.  
  
*Sigh* "OK I'll leave it alone" Quatre replies.  
  
With a shrug of his shoulders Duo goes to Heero and drags him off to start on those naughty things he whispered about earlier.  
  
"Night guys! I have some things to discuss with Heero." Announces a very happy Duo.  
  
"Hn" a smirking Heero replies.  
  
"Well, don't Discuss things too loudly we need to get some sleep." Came Quatre's reply.  
  
"…." Trowa replied.  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Come morning a happy and satisfied Duo leaves, an equally satisfied but exhausted Heero, and goes to check on his special guest. Opening the door to the room Shinigami gasps in horror. Relena, who has somehow gotten loose from her bonds, stops dancing and looks toward the door.  
  
*GLOMP* "Oh Duo thank you!" gushes the blonde girl. "I never realized how much you agreed with my philosophies!"  
  
With that said the girl shows her appreciation with a kiss. A loud scream of horror is heard through out the house. How could such a good plan of torture go so dreadfully wrong?   
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
